Packings for valve stems or shafts, for instance, V-packings for gate valve stems, have been subject to damaging cocking or rolling when tightened sufficiently to resist high pressures encountered in modern fluid systems. Moreover, previously known packings have not been readily adaptable to situations wherein the packing may be exposed to high pressures applied from either end or both ends of the packings.